Starter switches typically are relays in which a contact carrier, upon energization of a solenoid, is moved from a quiescent or OFF position in electrical contact relation with fixed terminals. In one form of such a switch, the contact carrier is a bridge-type contact which connects two respectively insulated switch terminals. A contact spring presses the contact bridge carrier against the fixed contacts, when energized. When in quiescent or OFF condition, a return spring holds the contact bridge carrier in retracted position, away from the fixed contacts. The contact bridge, typically, is secured to a contact carrier stem which, in turn, is attached to a magnetically responsive armature which, in quiescent condition, is pulled by a spring away from the position into which it is moved upon energization of the solenoid winding. To provide for secure engagement of the bridge, a bridge holding spring is provided between the contact bridge carrier and the armature of the solenoid. By suitable dimensioning of the springs, the quiescent condition of the movable portions of the switch can usually be maintained quite well; the severe environmental operating conditions to which such switches are exposed, however, when installed in automotive vehicles may cause the contact carrier to move in spite of the presence of the springs, that is, the springs cannot ensure the accurate positioning of the armature, and the carrier stem as well as the contact carrier alone. To prevent spurious engagement, the travel of the armature, and hence of the contact bridge is usually selected to be comparatively long. Starter switches, especially, are used only for very short periods of time during the operation of the motor vehicle, that is, they are usually in the OFF position since their ON position is required only during starting of the engine. It is thus desirable to ensure proper positioning of the contact bridge for the entire life of the switch.